Optoelectronic components, for example, light-emitting diode components having a housing with embedded leadframe sections, are known. Such housings have a cavity in which an optoelectronic semiconductor chip is arranged and electrically conductively connects to the leadframe sections. The walls of the cavity act as a reflector to concentrate electromagnetic radiation emitted by the optoelectronic semiconductor chip and are for this purpose generally formed from a material with good optical reflective properties. However, for example, under the influence of high-energy radiation, the housing materials of such optoelectronic components are subject to aging, which may result in discoloration. As a result, the reflective properties of the wall of the cavity may change disadvantageously. Finally, the aging of the housing material limits the service life of such optoelectronic components.